Vous avez un message
by lakemountain
Summary: Norman and Rita are coming back to work after their honeymoon. The POstables discover a letter written more than twenty years ago that could turn their lives upside down. Vous avez un message is the French title of the series, Signed, Sealed, Delivered. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Vous avez un message.**

Norman and Rita are coming back to work after their honeymoon. The POstables discover a letter written more than twenty years ago that could turn their lives upside down. Vous avez un message is the French title of the series, Signed, Sealed, Delivered. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

One Monday morning at the DLO, Shane was busy sorting mail. She knew that Norman and Rita were back at work today.

She smiled for a moment when the doors opened. A Rita, tanned and smiling, entered. Shane ran towards her, hugging her.

"Oh Rita! Welcome to the house. Your honeymoon went well?" Shane asked her friend.

"That's great! We took the camper van, and went to the great lakes and then to Mexico. And you, I guess you must have spent a lot of time with Oliver, didn't you?" Rita asked, with a little smile.

"Uh... And.. well. You know Oliver is always very professional at work. Otherwise, he is still a very gentleman and... "Shane said blushingly.

"To sum up, you had a wonderful week with him. Were you able to choose a wedding date?" Rita asked.

"We have to discuss it this week. And my mother and sister are coming soon for the wedding and to meet Oliver. You tell me about your honeymoon," Shane added.

"That's interesting! Of course, during the lunch break," Rita replied.

The doors opened to let Oliver and Norman in.

"You're tan too, Norman." remarked Shane.

He smiles.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Dorman. Rita, would you please choose a letter," Oliver said.

She chooses an envelope.

"The envelope looks very old. There is no postmark. The sender's address is partially legible. I can just read Mary and something," Norman says.

Oliver handed Rita a letter opener. She opened the envelope and opened her eyes when she saw the first words of the letter. She coughed and then started reading aloud.

Dear Oliver,

After more than fifty years married to Chester, I learned very well how lost letters work. I deliberately didn't mention a recipient's address to be sure it would arrive at the dead letter office. But I'm sure, knowing you, that one day you'll work at DLO. I don't know how old you'll be when you read this letter. Maybe you'll be married or even with children. If so, I wish that the person who will wear my ring will offer you a lot of happiness. That she will be patient, grateful and loving. And I'm sure you'll do anything to make that person happy, just like Chester was with me. My little Oliver, these may be the very last words I'm writing to you. But I want you to know that you are a wonderful person. I hope with all my heart that you will read this letter one day.

I love you with all my heart.

Grandma Mary.

Oliver was confused. He didn't have to say anything else. It was too much emotion. He thanked Rita and took the letter she had put on the table and then left the office.

"I'm really sorry." says Rita.

"It's all right, Rita. Oliver didn't expect to receive this letter. I'm going to go see him," Shane said with a smile.

Shane came out of the office. She knew Oliver would be on the roof. When she arrived, Oliver turned around. His eyes were red.

He looked at it at length as if trying to find the answer to a question. He walked towards Shane.

"Oliver... I understand that

She could not finish her sentence because Oliver had already hugged her.

"Oh Shane ! I loved my grandmother very much. I didn't expect to receive a letter, especially at that moment.

"You know, Oliver. When I told you I loved that ring, it was for two reasons. The first one, because it's very pretty. The second one, because it belonged to your grandmother. I would never leave her. It's an honor to be able to wear this ring," says Shane.

Oliver took her hand.

"The best decision I've made is to ask you to marry me. My prayer was granted. I have finally found a person with whom to share a common future. And I am honored to be your husband forever.

"Yes, me too, even with a horrible green tie," says Shane.

They both laughed.

"So there's a very important subject we need to discuss, it seems to me," Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the wedding date. It's very important," says Shane.

"There is a period in our lives that we have been waiting for with great patience. "

"Spring. I agree with that. What about the date of the wedding?" Shane asked.

"I'll let you choose, my darling. It will be a wonderful wedding. But first, I have to do something very important too."

"And I can know what, Mr. O'Toole ?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver smiled, approached her and kissed her tenderly.

End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
